1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more specifically relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of confidential transmission and reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Nos. HEI 5-153312 and HEI 5-183668 disclose, for example, facsimile apparatuses capable of confirming on the sending side incoming calls to the receiving side. In these facsimile apparatuses, the reception state of whether or not a transmitted document has been received on the receiving side is automatically transmitted from the receiving side to the sending side.
In conventional facsimile apparatuses having the aforesaid construction, disadvantages arise in that although incoming calls received on the receiving side can be confirmed, said confirmation does not include a receipt or the like returned to the sender. Furthermore, when receiving reception confirmation replies for documents sent in a batch to a plurality of destinations, the receipts confirming reception of the documents are transferred in piecemeal fashion. In such circumstances, recipient confirmation of nonreception is a difficult problem.